Can't Live Without You
by ElvenGoddess
Summary: Zelda has some bad news she most tell Link,And what's this a new evil in Hyrule!CHAPTER 10 is finally up! It been way to long...sorrie! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. I hope you like my fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Zelda sent off a fairy to Link and the mounted her horse and rode off. She knew it was late but if she didn't talk to Link tonight she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her eyes were already swollen and her cheeks tear stained. She Finally arrived Lake Hylia. She could always think better when she was there. She jumped down from her horse and walked across the wooden bridge to the small island and sat down against the lonely tree in the middle of it.  
  
She was dressed in a long midnight blue sleeveless dress. Her arms were cold and numb, but she was too deep in thought to notice. "I hope he got my message," she thought out loud. She stared up at the stars until she heard Epona gallop in. Her gaze left the stars and watched Link get down from Epona and walk toward the bridge. The wind blew his hair all around his, Zelda couldn't help but smile, and blushed alittle when she relized she was. Link approached her.  
  
"Oh my goddess, Zel, Whats wrong? What's happened?" Link asked very concerned as he sat down next to her. He wipes the tears from her face and wraps his arms around her "Your freezing, Zel." She sighed and opened her moth to tell him the bad news. 


	2. chapter 2

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. I hope you like my fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *looks at all the reviews *WOW!!! ^_____^ thank-you *hugs everyone * I was so happy to see you all liked my story, sorrie bout the little what for what Zelda has to tell Link.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Zelda looked into Links blue eyes, he could see that whatever it was, it was hurting her inside deeply. "My Father is forcing me to get married to Prince Tek." Zelda choked out and then burst into tears. Link gasped and held Zelda tightly. There was silences for awhile then Link spoke. "Zel, I promise you, I'll find a way out of this, even though I'm not a Prince, I still love you and willdo anything I have to in order to be with you."  
  
Link wiped to tears away from Zelda's face again and kissed her softly. "Link you're the only one I want to be with.." "I know," Link said his voice calming Zelda down a bit. "Even if I have to run away and give up my royilaty, I will just to be with you." Link places his finger on Zelda's lips.."Shhhh..I'm sure we can find a another way then that, besides I don't want you giving that up, you're a great Princess and your people need you." "Alright" Zelda said closing her eyes and feeling Link warmth.  
  
Zelda soon feel asleep in Link arms. He carefully rode hr back to the Castle and tucked her in her bed, trying to be as quiet as he could. As he slipped out her door he ran right into the King. "Link, what a nice surprise, checking on Zelda..?" "Um..yea," Link said. He was always nervous around the king. "Well I want you to stay away from Zelda, she's getting married and I don't need you getting in the way!" The king then had two guards help Link out of the Castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *Kicks Zeldas dad * she ain;t gonna be happy with you!!! Sorrie I left you all in supence, I hope you all liked this Chapter and I will try and have the next one up asap. ^^ 


	3. chapter 3

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. I hope you like my fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Zelda wakes up the next morning to Impa shaking her. "Wake up, your father wishes to speak with you." Zelda put her purple fluffy slippers on and walked to meet her father. "Good morning dad."  
  
"You were old late last night with that boy again!" "Dad, he's not gonna do anything bad, he saved us all." "I don't care, you are to be married, so I'm ordering you to no longer be aloud to see him." "WHAT?!?!?!" Zelda shrieked "He's my best friend!" The king ignored her "Now go upstairs and get ready, you are to have breakfast with Prince Tek, he's been waiting for a while, siecne you had to sleep in because you were out so late."  
  
Zelda went back to her room and dressed in a short pink sundress. "I'm not going to dine with that pig!!! He just wants me as his trophy and he wants more land to rule!" Right as she said that Impa walked in. "Well I can see someone doesn't like Prince Tek. Anyway, more importantly, Link is waiting for you at the water fall by the Zora's Domain. "Thank you so much" Zelda said hugging Impa then slipped out her window and carefully made her way to meet Link.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prince Tek tapped his fingers on the table angrily waiting. "Where is she?!?" "You know girls," The King said, "they take forever" "I guess your right.." The King motioned for one the the servents. "Go and find Impa and find out what's taking her so long!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on Zelda's door, Impa walked over and opened it a little bit. "Is her highness Princess Zelda ready yet?" "No she insisted on taking a long shower, please give her father and Prince Tek my dearest apologies" The servent though a moment and then looked at Impa. "Home come I do not hear water running then?" *Think Impa Think!* She though to herself. "I guess she just got out, she'll be down in a few mintues, but remember she stil have to get dressed, do her make up and hair." The servent left and reported back to The King.  
  
"She isn't there!, She left!" The King got up and Ran to Zelda's room...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please review and tell me what you think!, sorrie I had to do another cliffhanger 


	4. chapter 4

I don't own the Ledgend of Zelda or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. I hope you like my fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zelda got to the waterfall and ran into Links arms. He held her in silence for a while and then finally spoke. "Zel, we should probley go somewhere a little more hidden." Zelda nodded "That's a good idea." Link helped Zelda up onto the horse then got on and they rode off the Lost Woods. Link felt Zelda's arms tighten around him as Epona sped up. Zelda though to herself, she loved Link so much, so loved being close to him and she always felt so safe in his arms. They finally arrived to the Lost Woods and they were lucky to not be seen by anyone on their ride over.  
  
"Link, I think the only choice I have is to run away with you." Links blue eyes searched her eyes making sure this was truly what she wanted and that she was 100 percent sure. "Zel, are you willing to give up everything.for me..? Link questioned. "I love you Link. I love you more then anything, more then love itself. Link smiled "I love you too." He then closed his eyes and kissed her. Closing her eyes she returned the kiss and placed her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist, the perfect fit. Then he gently opened her mouth with his tongue. She accepted his invitation and softly runs her tongue across his. After what seemed like eterny they broke the kiss and both caught their breaths.  
  
"We have to leave tonight, but where are we gonna go? Zelda asked. Link thought for a while then said, "Doesn't Impa have a small house she goes to sometimes to be alone just outside of Hyrule?" "Yes, and I bet she'll let us stay there for a while too, no one else knows about it either, its well hidden." Link smiled "Ok." Zelda took out her harp and played a tone that connected her with Impa. "What is it Zelda?" "Impa, I've made up mu mind, I'm going to run away with Link. We were wondering if you could do a few things to helps us." "Sure, what do you need?" " We need a place to stay for a while and we were wondering if we could-" "Stay there as long as you want. Where do you want me to meet you two tonight with your stuff and some rupees?." Zelda looked at Link "Where's somewhere safe we can meet Impa tonight?" "How about the fairy fountain near the scared forest meadow?" "Alright, I'll meet you two there at midnight, stay hidden until then, the King has guard everywhere, he wants to find you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mid-Night Fairy Fountain  
  
Zelda and Link sat in the fairy fountain waiting for Impa to arrive. Zelda looked at Link. He could tell she was starting to become nervous. He held her. "Its gonna be ok, Zel" She rest her had on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead softly. A few mintues later Impa arrived. She handed them a few bags with cloths, food and rupees. Impa looked at them, she knew they loved each other so much, and she knew Zelda never wanted to leave Hyrule and her people, but she couldn't live without Link. "I'm sorry this is what you two have to do in order to be together , but I understand. I'm leaving the castle, they already know that I know much more then them." Zelda hugged Impa "Thank- you so much." "Yea, Thank-you" Link also said "Have a safe trip"  
  
They all left the fairy fountain and Impa watched them ride off towards the border of Hyrule.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I finally got off my lazy butt and got the next chapter up! YAY!! Please review!! I'm trying to make sure I now make the chapters longer. Tell me what ya think. ^^ 


	5. chapter 5

I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. I hope you like my fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was about 5 in the morning when Link and Zelda arrived at the cabin. Zelda carried they stuff Impa had brought them into the cabin, while Link took Epona to a penned in area a little ways away from the cabin. Link walked into the cabin and saw Zelda laying on the bed in the back room. She was now dressed in her white spaghetti strap nightgown and her hair was down. Link though to himself *she looks like an angel*. Zelda looked up and smiled as he came in the room. He sat down on a chair and took off him boots and all his weapons. He then lay down on the bed next to Zelda. Zelda rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly. "You know Zel, if we were ever caught like this, I'd be hung. "Well that's why they're not gonna catch us." Zelda kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry love, lets gets some sleep." Alright," Link said right before returning Zelda's goodnight kiss. Within a few minutes they were both sound asleep in each others arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir, Impa's gone." "What?!?!..Find her! She will be put in prison for this!" "Yes sir." "And when you find that boy and my daughter, kill him" "But your majesty, don't we need a reason before we can just kill someone?" "First of all you have the Kings orders too, second he took my daughter away and who knows what he's probley done to her." "Alright." The guard bows and then leaves. Prince Tek then comes in. "So any word on my soon to be wife yet? "Not yet. I'm very sorry this has happened, my daughter can be difficult at times. "Oh I'm sure, it's the fairy boy who's just put crazy ideas into her head. But I swear if he touches my property I'll have his head!" At the same moment Prince Tek said that he is thinking to himself *when I find her and marry her, I'll make sure she never leaves this castle and she will obey me or else.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link woke up with the sun shinning in his. It was about 2 in the afternoon. He looked around and saw that Zelda wasn't by his side. "NO!! They took her!" Link jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, but Zelda was nowhere to be found in the cabin. All kinds of bad thoughts were popping into Link mind..maybe they were waiting outside and when he went to go look for her they'd kill him.or maybe they killed Zelda to teach him a lesson and would make him live the rest of his life without her teaching him that he should have let her live...maybe she was taken away and at the moment already forced into marriage with Prince Tek, he could be trying to..maybe she decided to go back, that she didn't want to be with Link.  
  
Link ran outside destined to find out what happened to Zelda and where she was. He saw something hanging on and tree and ran over it to. It was Zelda's nightgown. "Oh goddess.they raped her and then killed her!!!" Link fell on the ground and began to sob. "What have I done??!?!" Suddenly there was a tap on his trembling shoulder. He jumped to see Zelda standing in front of him dripping wet in only a towel. He blushed. "Link, what's wrong?" "Zel, I woke up and didn't see you and though you were.." Zelda cut him off with a passionate kiss. "Link, I'm sorry. You were so sound asleep; I didn't wanna wake you up. I found a hot springs near by and decided I would take a bath. I did not mean to worry you, I'm very sorry." Link picked her up and carried her back to the cabin. "It's alright Zel."  
  
Zelda went to the back room and got dressed. Link looked around at the kitchen and got an idea. He found a nice blanket and a basket. He made some sandwiches and put some other food in the basket. When Zelda came out she was wearing another sundress. This one was forest green. Link blindfolded her. "Hey. What are you doing?" "It's a surprise, I'm taking you somewhere special."  
  
Link then lead Zelda over to Epona and helped her up. They rode for awhile and finally came to a stop. Link helped Zelda down. "Wait just another minute." Link set the food and blanket up. Then walked up behind Zelda and took the blindfold off. She looked around, they were right by a waterfall and there were tons or trees and flowers. "Its so beautiful." Link smiled. I hoped you like it.  
  
They walked over to the blanket and ate their food. Zelda smiled at Link. "You're so sweet." "I know, that's what all the girls tell me when I take them on surprise picnics." Zelda tackles Link and pinned him down. "I should hope you don't take other girls on surprise picnics like this all the time." Link smirked and broke away from Zelda's pin and pinned her down." Now this is the part that gets 'em every time." He leans down and begins to kiss her on the neck very softly. She smiles and wraps her arms around him. He whispers into her ear. "You know you're the only one I'd do this for, I love you Zel." "I know, I'm the luckiest girl alive to have you. I love you too, Link." She whispers back.  
  
They watch the sunset and then ride back to the cabin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I'm very sorrie it took me a week to put up another chapter. I've been gone all week so this was the soonest I could get this one up. I hope you like it and I'm trying to make my chapter longer. Thank for your patients. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^ 


	6. chapter 6

I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. I hope you like my fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Sir, we've located the cabin which Impa stays in sometimes."  
  
"Good. So we will either find her and get information, or we will find my daughter and that boy."  
  
As the guard tells the king this news Prince Tek comes in over hearing there conversation.  
  
"I wish to go on this journey also, and hopefully bring home my wife-to- be."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the guard. "You may not like what you see..once I walked into the courtyard and saw Link and Zelda locked in a passionate kiss."  
  
"What?!?" the king yelled "why was I never informed of this?!?!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I guess it kinda slipped my mind..but I mean you have to admit, those two look really cute together, the whole kingdom agrees."  
  
Prince Tek then punches the guard in the gut and he falls to the ground in pain.  
  
"Princess Zelda does not look cute with anyone but me, besides, my great looks go with hers."  
  
"Tomorrow we will prepare and then a night we shall leave and go to Impa's cabin and see what we find." The king said before retiring to his room.  
  
Prince Tek returns to his room and begins to pack some of his things that he might need for the journey. "Hmmm.a dagger.maybe sleeping potion...i never know how the stupid wrench will act and I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy." He then went to sleep dreaming of how he would soon have Hyrule to rule, which gives him even more land and people to control.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"When I find my daughter I'm gonna..." The king was then cut off by one of his guards.  
  
"Sir, you have to think of things from her point of view, she loves Link, and he's not too bad, I mean he saved us all.and come on Prince Tek of all people..?"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!! I don't wanna hear what you think!! I an her father, I know what's best for her!"  
  
"Yes, your highness, I'm sorry, I will leave you be now." The guard leaves and the kings finishes some of his packing for the journey tomorrow and then goes to sleep to get some rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link and Zelda laid out on a blanket watching the stars.  
  
"You can almost see them as good as you can from the castle."  
  
"You miss home, don't you Zel?  
  
"No, not if I'd have to live my life without being able to be with the one I love, you."  
  
Right then a shooting star lights the shy. Link and Zelda both see it and silently make a wish on it. *I wish we'd be together forever*  
  
"Zel, did you make a wish?  
  
"Yup, and I'm not gonna tell you what I wished for."  
  
"Fine then, I'll just have to tickle it out of you."  
  
Link then began to tickle Zelda. Zelda laughed histerically. After a few mintues Link stoped and let her catch her breath. He then picked her up and carried her bridal style into the cabin. He set her down on the bed and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Zel."  
  
"I love you more, Link."  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"No" "Yes"  
  
"Fine Zel, you win, but only this once."  
  
She smiled and they kissed again and then they both got into bed and after a short while fell asleep.  
  
Impa had benn outside watching everything from a distance seeing how they were doing and making sure everything was all right. And from the looks of things they seemed to be doing just fine on there own together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next night the king Prince Tek and 10 guards went in search of Impa's cabin hoping to find something. Finally at 3 am they arrived there. The king opened the door to the cabin and saw that there was another room which must be where whom ever was staying there was. He walked over to it, everyone following close behind him. He opned the door and saw his daughter, Princess Zelda sleeping in bed, in what he considered an indiesent outfit, in Links arms! Prince Tek pulled out his dagger...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorrie I've been kinda slow, I hope you all liked that chapter. I know another cliffhanger..sorrie.please don't kill me, I'll make sure to not take as long cuz this is a cliff hanger. Please review. Thanx ^^ 


	7. chapter 7

I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. I hope you like my fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The King had a guard go open the curtains so more light would shine in the room. When there was more light, the King discovered something even more disturbing. His daughter Zelda wasn't in an indecent outfit, she was wearing anything at all! The only think covering her and Link were blankets. Prince Tek flipped out at this site and had to be held back by some of the guards so he wouldn't kill Link or even Zelda. All the noise woke up Link and Zelda.  
  
"Huh? Am I dreaming?" Zelda asked looking around confused.  
  
"What's going on?" Link asked. He was now kinda afraid of what would happen to him, they'd been caught. Then he thought to himself that if he was killed it was worth it to be with Zelda.  
  
"That's what I wanna know!!!!!!!" Prince Tek spat. "What are you doing with my fiancée?!?!?!?"  
  
"She doesn't even like you, let alone love you!!" Link yelled back.  
  
At this moment the King got involved. "Everyone leave the room, and for the goddess's sake Zelda, put some cloths on, and then come out here, and you boy, do the same, when she's done, don't lay a finger on her or even glance at her.your already looking at death, but we could make it worse somehow, I know."  
  
The King ordered two guars to stay in there and make sure Link didn't try to escape or do anything with Zelda. Zelda came out with the guards and a few minutes later Link emerged from the room. As soon as he came out he was swarmed by the guards and pulled far away from Zelda.  
  
"Boy, what were you thinking, running away with the Princess of Hyrule, one she has a fiancée and two your nothing but a low life peasant, who has nothing to offer her!" The King rudely said to Link.  
  
Link just looked the King straight in the eye and said, "When you're in love you do crazy thing just to be with the one you love."  
  
Prince Tek looked at Link with disgust. "You have no right to even look at my Zelda, and she is to be forbidden to love you."  
  
"You can't force to me love and not love anyone!!! I hate you Prince Tek!" Zelda yelled.  
  
"Stop your mouth women!" He yelled back slaping her across the face. "Its too late now, I asked you father to marry you and he agreed, and you wear the ring on your finger that mean you belong to me." He said and then looked down at her finger. "Wha.? That isn't the ring I gave you?!?!*  
  
"It's the one I gave her." Link said as he tried to get free from the guards and beat the crap out of Prince Tek for slapping Zelda.  
  
"I won't agree with with this! Zelda is to marry Prince Tek." The King said.  
  
"Sorry dad, that's not going to happen,."  
  
Zelda was cut off by her dad. "Oh yes it is and this boy is going to be put to death for, well I'll put it in nice terms, sleeping with the Princess who is to engaged!"  
  
"No. See dad there's something you need to know. Link cannot be put to death because he's my husband. We've gotten married."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Prince Tek and The King said at the same time.  
  
"No, I'm won't allow this, I demand that you devorce him, or I'll kill him and then marry you." Prince Tek yelled.  
  
"Settle down Prince Tek, there no need for that, if Zelda choses to say with that boy I will no longer call her my daughter, and I will never see her again." The King said flatly. "Lets go, if she chooses to be my daughter she'll come back and leave that boy."  
  
Zelda stared at her dad shocked. She was so confused, and all this time she though that under all this meanness her father loved her.. she watched him walk away with Prince Tek and the guards. Link walked over to her and held her in him arms.  
  
"Zel, I'm so sorry..." He started  
  
"No.its not your fault..my father doesn't love me.I know you do.." She said right before hiding her face in his chest and crying uncontrollably.  
  
Link just held Zelda in his arms and let her cry...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorrie it took me so long to update. I was having writers block and then when I finally decide what was going to happen next skool started, so I had to find time when I could write. Thank-you everyone for reviewing!!! Please keep reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter and I hoped it was unexcepted!! Thanx again *hugs* 


	8. chapter 8

Omg!!! I'm so sorrie!! Between lazyness and writers block I haven't updated in a long long time!! You can all beat my with spoons! Well hopefully I can make up for it with this chapter. Hope ya enjoy, sorrie again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the castle Prince Tek and the King were talking.  
  
"What now?! I was promised to marry your daughter and become king of Hyrule! Prince Tek yelled angerly at the King.  
  
"Does it look like I can do anything right now? I just disowned my daughter for you now stop yelling!" replied the King.  
  
"You know you can do better, kill the bastrad!"  
  
"I can't kill him, he's now my son in law!"  
  
"Fine then have it your way, I though you were a good man, but I guess not." Prince Tek then stabed the king a few times in the chest and he fell to the ground. "See you in hell!" he said as he waled away and approached some guards.  
  
"The King had a little accident, go clean it up, while I prepare my speech for the people of Hyrule."  
  
The guards nodded and and took the dead King away, and then got all the people of Hyrule gathered. Suddenly Prince Tek appeared from the Castle gate in to the town.  
  
"Fellow Hylia's, I'm very sad to be the one to inform you that early this morning Princess Zelda was murdered by Link, and The King in his devistation killed himself."  
  
The town's people gasped,many people began to cry, but they were hushed, for Prince Tek was not finished yet.  
  
"I'm taking responisbality, because I was to marry Zelda, that I'll will take up the spot as King. I will help you all get over this traject part of our lives, believe me its is very hard on me, but I will not let it get in the way of being a great ruler!" And with that he left back to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the cabin Zelda was still in Links arms and they had no clue of anything that was going on in Hyrule.  
  
"Link.?"  
  
"Yes Zelda?" he said looking at her, praying she wasn't thinking about going back.  
  
"I think we should go somewhere else, so they can't find us again, just to be safe." She said.  
  
"That's a good idea Zel," he decided to try and lighten the mood, "we haven't gone on our honeymoon yet, you maybe wanna go to Clock town?"  
  
Zelda smiled and know Link was trying to make her feel better, she needed to get her mind off this whole thing and Link's idead was a good one.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Link." She told him with a simi-smile.  
  
They packet up the stuff they had a rode into Clock town. It was mid- afternoon was they arrived there. They went to the Inn and got the last room. After they were settled Link decided to show Zelda around the town. They had dinner and then went to watch the sun set on the beach.  
  
Zelda watched the sun sink below the sea and then rest her head on Link's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing will ever beat this, just being here with you, I don't regret being disowned and losing the castle life." She said smiling at Link.  
  
"There's the smile I love, I wasn't sure when I'd see it again." He said before he kisses her.  
  
They kissed for a while and then went back to the hotel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Hyrule Prince Tek , or now King Tek was making plans for his new kingdom. Everything was getting new mangetnet. Lon Lon Ranch now was under his control and Malon was basically a slave there..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I hope you liked I will try and update once a week I promise!!!! I have spring break next week so I have time to write! Please review! 


	9. chapter 9

Thank you all for reviewing. This chapter will be longer then last time. I'm very sorrie for my slacking its finally summer so I will be updating at a lot sooner hopefully once a week, sometimes it will be a bit longer because I'll be out of town, but hopefully not to much longer, I hope you like this chapter, I think it's a very exciting chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 9  
  
Malon watched out her window for everyone to fall asleep and then she took a horse and snuck out. She didn't know where to go. She was so confused. *Why would Link kill Zelda? He loves her more then anything! Something's not right here* She though to herself. "Maybe Saria will know something, she's Links best friend." Malon then rode to the entrance of the Kokoir forest tired her horse up then entered and looked around for Saria. She approached a little red headed girl.  
  
"Um.excuse me.do you know where I could find Saria?" Malon asked  
  
"I don't me to be rude but, what is you business with her, its not often big people enter this forest and last time that happened it was cursed." The child replied.  
  
"I need to speak with here about Link, I'm worried and I know he's her best friend." Malon explained with concern.  
  
The girl's eyes got big when she heard the name Link and she pointed to Saria's house. "She's in there."  
  
Malon walked to the house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Saria answered and was a little surprised to see a big person there.  
  
"Hi Saria, I'm Malon, a friend of Link's i..." she was cut off.  
  
"Please come in! We have a lot to talk about! I was hoping you would come." Saria said showing Malon in.  
  
" I live at Lon Lon Ranch, it its normally a nice place, but suddenly its been taken over and things aren't looking good. Could Ganondorf have come back..? Malon explained with concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. Being a sage I'm able to sense the evil in Hyrule and have heard through people what been going on. Its very hard for my to leave this forest, so when I do I can't go far."  
  
"I understand, someone needs to inform Link of all this, wherever he is."  
  
"I know he has to be able to sense some of this and Zelda as well." Saria said.  
  
"Good, I'm not the only one who knows Link didn't kill Zelda." Malon said with relief.  
  
"Link kill Zelda? Are you kidding? That's the stupidest lie I've ever heard! Link loves Zelda more then anything, he'd die before he let anything happened to her and he's never hurt her. You'd think the town would know that by now."  
  
"Yea, but with the King supposable killing himself and that Prince Tek guy becoming King the towns so confused they don't know what to think. " Malon began.  
  
"We need Link and Zelda back here, and soon. Malon can you go find them?"  
  
"I can try, but I have no clue of where they'd be, I've never left Hyrule before." Malon said sounding a little nervous.  
  
"I'll get someone to go with you, someone of can find Link in no time, she can sense him." Saria said smiling.  
  
Malon looked at Saria a little confused, who could sense Link that well and know the other lands? Then Saria looked up at her fairy and whispered something to her.  
  
"Your guide shall be here shortly. While you are bringing Link and Zelda back, the Sages shall gather together and decide on what to do." Saria explained to Malon.  
  
A little while later Saria's fairy returned with another fairy that looked very familiar to Malon.  
  
"Isn't that Link fairy?"  
  
"Wow Malon, you've got a good memory, she is indeed Link's old fairy, and her name is Navi. She will be able to lead you to Link and she'll know where to find us so she can take Link and Zelda there."  
  
Navi then flew around Malon and floated above her left shoulder. "Come on! We've got no time to waist!" said a high pitched voice from the fairy."  
  
"Please hurry." Saira said waving to them as they left the forest.  
  
Once they were no longer in Saria's sight she closed her eyes and began to sense the other sages and made contact with them.  
  
"What's going on in Hyrule, I sense a great evil, but what is it? The main water flow in Zora's domain has been blocked and we have very little water left, my people are trying to find someone to blame and when they heard of Link killing Zelda they want to blame him and won't listen to me!" Ruto explained to everyone sounding very ecstatic.  
  
"Some one my girls went to Hyrule for supplies and were caught of their guard and are now slaves in the castle, we were giving a note for their ransom and it was forged in Link's name! I know he didn't do this, it's the scum Tek!" growled Nabooru.  
  
"Everyone, please calm down a bit we need to meet someone safe to discuss these matters, and the safest place I know of it the Sacred Realm so we shall all meet there and discuss everything." Raura informed all the sages.  
  
"I sent a Navi and a good friend of Link's out to find Link and Zelda and to bring them back, Zelda will be able to sense where we are and take Link there, hopefully they will return to us soon." Saira explained.  
  
A few moment later six different colored streaks over light flow across they sky from different locations in Hyrule all headed for the Sacred Realm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Because Link and Zelda were so far away from Hyrule it took longer from then to sense the things that were happening there and they could not sense everything that was going on.  
  
Link and Zelda walked back to there hotel and suddenly Zelda felt pain run through her and sensed evil, but very far away.  
  
"Zelda?!? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Link asked helping her sit down and looked at her worried.  
  
Zelda didn't want to worry Link and they were supposed to be having fun it was there honeymoon so she decided not to tell him what she had just felt. "I'm just a little tired I guess, that's all." She said forcing a smile.  
  
Link smiled back but know there was something wrong; he also began to sense the evil.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malon rode to the edge of Hyrule with Navi sitting on her shoulder, the sun had sent long ago and she was tired but she didn't want to stop, she wanted to get to Link and Zelda as soon as possible. Once they crossed the border she slowed down at bit, now it was Navi's turn to navigate.  
  
"You're tired and need rest, these parts are safe, we can rest here tonight." Navi's high-pitched voice told Malon.  
  
"Alright." Malon said stopping the horse and get down. She made a small fire to cook on and grabbed a blanket off a pack on the horse. After she ate she lay down and was fast asleep. Navi landed on a patch of flowers near by and kept watch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Hyrule Castle King Tek was enjoying his rule. He had two Gerudo girls in chains as his slaves, when they refused to follow his orders they were taken to the dungeons and beaten. Normally they would never have been caught in the first place, but because the Gerudos had been getting along with the Hylians they had their guard down and are unable to break the chains, which contain them.  
  
Lon Lon Ranch has been closed to the public and what goes on in there is kept secret even. Everyday the people become more and more afraid, but keep to themselves in fear of being called trader to his majesty King Tek. In the towns farther away from the castle rumor tells that an army is being created in the walls of Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I'm going to update very soon! I promise! I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorrie about the cliffhanger. The next chapter well be good and I'll try not to end with another cliffhanger. Please review!! I hope you liked it!!  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


	10. chapter 10

I don't own the legend of Zelda.

I'm so sorrie, it been way too long and I have no excuse. I hate when people don't finish a story I'm reading that that what I've gone and done except I returned! Yay! Enough delays.

Chapter 10

Link and Zelda returned to their hotel and decide to go to sleep. The evil going on in Hyrule was becoming more and more evident to Zelda. She fell into a deep sleep in Links arms but it was a sleep that would haunt her.

First she saw Hyrule in all its Beauty, they was she's remember and loved it. Suddenly dark clouds rolled in and she was taken to the Castle where she watched her father's murder. As if this wasn't enough she had to watch more. Her sleep could not be broken. Her body began to become cold. Link shivered in his sleep. Next she heard the announcement Prince Tek made to the city and felt sick that anyone would believe that. Link kill her? He dreams were filled with the horrible things going on in Hyrule the whole night. She saw all her servants and guards that were good were locked in the dungeons. She saw the Gerude girls being treated like objects not people. Then she saw Lon Lon Ranch….an army was being bread there. Hundreds of men were being trained to be terrifying fighting machines. They would kill and think nothing of it. Zelda's land and her people were doomed if she didn't go back ad do something and she knew this. But this army was going to put up a hard fight.

These horrifying images caused Zelda body to go into shock. Her body was icy and couldn't wake up on it own. Her tossing and turning and the coldness coming from her awakened Link.

"Zelda?" Link said shaking her cold body. His face was filled with terror

"Zel, please wake up! Snap out of it!" His eyes began to water now. He held her body close and tired to bring some warmth back to it. He now also knew there was evil but didn't know how bad it was. He was scared that maybe it someone got Zelda.

"Zelda I love you, you've got to wake up!" no the tears were sliding down his face. A few fell on to Zelda. In there there was warmth and love and this suddenly brought Zelda back to the real world. Warmth slowly came back to her body and then her eyes opened.

"Link…wh..what's wrong..?" Its was rare to see Link cry.

"Zelda!" Link just held her even closer." I ..I was scared I'd lost you there for a minute."

"I won't go that easy Link." She said with a half smile, then then remember her horrifying vision.

"Link we have to go… Hyrule's in grave dranger…"

With that they backed there things and were on there way to Hyrule.

Malon and Navi had gotten an early start and were almost to clock town when a speeding horse running from Clock Town almost ran into them.

"Hey watch were your going! You almost ran me over you jerk!" Malon Yelled angerly.

The other horse came to a sudden stop and turned around.

"Malon……Navi…?" Link and Zelda said at the same time.

"Link! Zelda! Thank Goddess! We wee just trying to find you! Hyrule in danger! The King.." Zelda cut her off.

"We know…." She looking at the ground.

Link looked and Malon and then Zelda. Zelda hadn't told him much about her vision.

"What's happened to the King..?" Link asked nervously.

Malon looked over at Zelda.

"Not to be rude your highness, but it seems you know more then I do…would you mind filling us in..?" Malon asked

Zelda took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Tek murdered my father because he refused to kill Link or break us up. Then He lied to the town, said that Link had killed me and that my father…..killed him self.." She paused for a moment. "Now he's taken over Hyrule. Treated people like dirt. Anyone who was good and refused to serve him or follow his terrible rules has been thrown into the dungeons. Lon Lon Ranch is being used to train his army to help keep his reign."

Everyone was silent. Finally Link spoke up.

"We have to get all the sages together. Then we can beat this."

"They've already come together. They waiting for you two."

"I can sence them. Malon you need to stay somewhere safe and out of sight for now while we figure everything out." Zelda said.

"I'd like to help if there anyway I can."

"When we figure out how to beat Tek, I'll make sure you get to help." Zelda said smiling. "But now we need to go, stay safe Malon and Thank-you!"

With that Zelda Warped her and Link to the Scared Realm where the other six sages were waiting.

Thanx to anyway who wait way to long! Again I'm sorrie. I hope you liked this chapter and a new one should be up shorty


End file.
